CarrotJuice12
CarrotJuice12 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 18 (Followed Movie Star). Most people just call her Carrot. Her backup account is ItzCarrotz. About CarrotJuice12 isn't very famous yet, but she does make movies. Her main series currently is So Complicated! Her series have just started and is only at episode 1. She also makes Short Movies called Sm. She made Sm II a few months back. She does not have a team but her lovely friends do support her a bunch. CarrotJuice12's current BFFs are Mhla123, Leopard6626 (backup), and Aquabot. She currently is dating Lover 6090. They have been married for a few months now. Carrot is always trying to be as loyal to the people on MSP as best as she can. When people ask her autos or gifts, she'll most likely give them what they want unless she just doesn't have money for something. She always thanks her supporters and gifts them. Carrot supports Mybeau, Packers and ItzJerz. She doesn't hate on Pumpchkin or her Porters, but occasionally some Porters hate on her because of her team. She doesn't start a fight, instead she just ignores them. She became an "A Lister" 3 to 4 months ago. Movies, Artbooks, and Looks CarrotJuice12 is currently making a series called Randomness. It's up to 100 episodes. The main characters include Katrina and Anne. Carrot also makes short movies which she named Sm. She made a second Sm which is named Sm II. She makes artbooks whenever she feels like making one. Some are things about what is happening in her life or on MSP. She has one artbook which is about selling the stuff she doesn't need anymore. She also made 2 ABs which includes people voting on which character looks better. She has also made tons of looks. She only makes looks if she REALLY loves the outfit. One look was for the A Lister competition though. Lots of her friends and other moviestars make looks of her. Carrot will wear some of the looks others make for her. Usual Appearance and Style Her usual appearance is Dark Blue eyes with Thick Lashes, a pointy nose and light pink, skin colored lips. She used to have on Blonde colored hair a lot but now she wears black hair most of the time. She usually has tattoos on her arms and chest. Carrot's outfits usually have her favorite color: Blue, in it. Right now she makes some weird and wacky outfits. She also likes making her outfits white and black or plain black. One of her recent outfits was called Spy Warrior. She got that outfit because it didn't make her look too much like a girly girl. Usually she tries to get the outfits matched in with the theme. Hate Like up above, she occasionally recieves some hate from Pump's Porters, but she simply just ignores them. Sometimes she goes to chat rooms and people says she's ugly or mean. She doesn't hate on those people and usually just leaves that chat room. Her friends would usually cheer her up and that is why she is always supporting her friends as well. Trivia * She has never bought any kind of VIP yet * Her BFF in real life is mhla123 * She can be wacky and crazy at times * She is loyal to all of her friends * She is trustworthy since she has not broke any promises to her friends * She started Moviestarplanet in July, 2013 * She has a lot of supporting friends * Lots of people write in her guestbook * She treated everyone with respect * Most people call her Carrot * Carrot likes to make people happy when they're upset Gallery file:MSP%20Aloha!.png file:MSP%20Black%20and%20White-%20Comedian.png file:MSP%20Spy%20Warrior.png Category:US Category:Female Category:Moviestars Category:Level 18 Category:Celeb